The Game Of Dare
by Dani Malfoy214
Summary: It's Summer at the Burrow, and things are getting heated up between Hermione & Fred just from a game of Dare. But, will someone come between them? Who knows. Just Read and find out :  Idea from "YellowBrickRoad's The Daring Game of Love one shot"
1. The Dare Game

"Can't we please just play truth or dare?" Hermione pleaded.

"Don't be such a _funeral farter_" Ron retorted

"It's party pooper! Where the bloody hell did you get funeral farter?" Hermione glared.

"Oh I don't know. Just thought of it." Ron stated matter-of-factly

It was the season of summer at the Burrow and everyone was there except for Bill and Percy. They had their normal guests over, Harry and Hermione, with an exception of their neighbor Luna Lovegood.

"Then, the dare game it is!" Fred said excitedly and grabbed a bottle to spin it.

"And it points to…. Ickle Harry Potter!" Fred grinned.

"Bloody hell." Harry grumbled.

"I dare you to… send a love potion to Lavender Brown!" Fred screamed clutching his sides from laughter.

"Oh, Come on Fred! Why her! Why her!"

"Don't be mean. Just do it, mate! We even made one just in case" George smiled wickedly at his twin.

"Yeah, Lavender is quite nice." Luna interrupted.

"Oh alright. Only, because Harry James Potter, does NOT back down from a dare." Harry said rather proudly.

"Now, come here. I need some of your spit."

"Why not my hair?"

"Spit works all the better" The twins said in unison.

So Harry spit into the potion, and sent it off to Lavender. Of course, she will know it's a Love potion; the twins didn't bake it into anything. "I just hope she doesn't think I'm some stupid twat for sending her a bottle of love potion." Harry announced rather annoyed.

"Don't worry Harry, She knows we are dating. Now it's, your turn, so take a spin." Ginny smiled brightly.

"Nah, You can spin it Gin. It's okay." Harry said while passing the bottle to Ginny.

"Okay!" Ginny smiled as she spinned the bottle.

"Fred!" Harry yelled, happy as ever. "Revenge, is all the sweeter."

"I dare you to," Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear and she immediately looked at Hermione.

"Okay, Okay. I dare you to… kiss Hermione!" Ginny giggled.

Hermione let out a gasp while Ron's smirk turned into a scowl. The rest just looked shocked at Fred.

"Wha…What!" Hermione sputtered with cheeks as red as Ginny's hair.

"Yeah, no way, no how." Ron scowled

"Excuse me, Ronnie-kins. You don't own her." George said and stared at his twin with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, I am ready to take any dare, willingly, _as always_. Fred grinned and walked over towards Hermione.

"May I have the honor of giving you the best kiss you'll ever get?" Fred smiled at Hermione.

Hermione turner even a deeper, brighter shade of red, and whispered "Well, I'm not going to win am I?"

Fred swiftly put his arms around her waist and leant into her, placing his soft lips on hers.

Hermione's heart skipped a few beats. She has never felt like this before, and without knowing it, she had her one of hands all tangled in his bright ginger locks, and the other pressing him harder into her around his neck.

Fred, being surprised by these unexpected movements, didn't show it. He just decided to deepen the kiss. "Mmmm" they both moaned. He tasted like Fresh mint, and she tasted like cherries. It was for the both of them, the best kiss they ever had. Neither wanted it to end.

"Are you guys done? It wasn't suppose to be a full on snog. Just a quick kiss, you know." Ginny said, breaking them from their kiss.

"Do you mind?" Fred pleaded looking a bit agitated, and kissed Hermione again, her cheeks still flushed.

Ron's ears went bright red and he stormed out of the room with frustration written all over his face. Everyone knew that Ron fancied Hermione, but Fred didn't care.

George, Charlie, and Harry were whistling at them and snickered at Ron for being so immature, while Ginny and Luna giggled.

Hermione finally broke them apart for air. "Well, that was nice." She whispered to his ear.

"Well, I never thought Granger, of all people would be such an amazing and may I say very participating kisser." He said with a smirk and let go of her.

"Does anyone else really want to play anymore?" Luna asked.

"Nah" everyone said together.

"Alright, well come on girls let's go to my room." Ginny winked. "We need to talk"

"Yeah, uh. Let's go to my room guys." Charlie said, knowing what Ginny's wink meant. All the girls were going to talk about Hermione & Fred's kiss.

"None of you are going to your rooms dear. It's time for dinner. Arthur should be home any minute, come on, come on!" Ms. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Oh, alright mum." Charlie said with a load rumble from his stomach. "I think we're all pretty hungry."

They all laughed, and went to the Garden to eat dinner.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

First Chapter of my new Fan Fiction ! (:

Hope you liked it !

*Please Review!

-Dani Malfoy214


	2. A Summer Party ?

"Where's ickle Ronnie!" George cried.

"He won't come out of his room" Harry stated.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ms. Weasley called.

Right when Ron walked in, he walked straight up to Hermione and started to kiss her. She quickly pushed him away and screamed "Ew! Ew! No! Ew!" Ron's ears went bright red again, as he ran back up to his bedroom. Ms. Weasley was about to call him back down, but Fred insisted she leave him be.

They all ate dinner quietly. Which, is very strange for a Sunday Weasley dinner. Everything seemed very peaceful to Hermione, until Charlie interrupted with a letter in his hand.

"Hey, guys! You all got invited to a Hogwarts Party! It even says your name Harry, and Hermione and Luna's too. Dumbledore must know you guys were staying here. Too bad it's for students, not alumni." He said sounding quite disappointed.

"Oh! That sounds so cool!" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah, when is it? Where is it?" Harry asked.

"It's at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall. It also says it's…tomorrow?" Charlie stuttered. "And, that it's a sleep over?"

"Wicked" The twins said together, smirking.

"Alright then, I'm finished, I'm going to bed." Harry said groggily.

"You all should get some sleep too. Go on, go get some rest!" Ms. Weasley said.

And, with that said all the kids went to their rooms. Harry in Ron's room, Luna in Ginny's Room, and Hermione said she didn't mind sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep at all that night. So, she decided that reading Hogwarts; A History might just make her tired enough to get some sleep.

"Hermione?" she heard a voice whisper.

Hermione quickly acted like she was asleep, but the voice seemed to have noticed. "I know you're awake. Can't sleep can you?"

That's when she knew it was one of the twins' voices. She was hoping it would be Fred, but it was George.

"Yeah, I don't know why. I just can't seem to fall asleep" she said groggily, while George sat at the edge of the couch next to her.

"Want me to change it into a bed? Mum won't mind, as long as we change it back in the morning."

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem, love." So, he turned the rutty brown couch into a long sleek bed that matches her personality perfectly.

"Wow. It's so pretty! Thanks, George!" she said a bit louder than she meant too.

"Haha, your welcome. Just quiet down! You don't ickle Ronnie or Mum coming down here." They both erupted in laughter.

"George? Hermione?" Fred said from the stairs. "What the bloody hell are you doing up with late?"

"Don't act like mum, Freddie. She couldn't sleep, neither could I. So, I came down here fixed her up a bed and we were just talking, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, just come back up here soon." Fred said sounding a bit agitated. "George knows that he has a thing for Hermione. Why is he with her in the middle of the night, with a bed, alone?" He thought to himself.

"Alright, good night Granger. Try and get some sleep okay, love?" He kissed her cheek and she blushed a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Okay night" she said biting her lip, giggling.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

*Please Review

Well, that's Chapter 2! Hope you liked it !

Any ideas for coming up chapters? Private Message me ! (:

I would really love it if you would Review!

Thanks,

Dani Malfoy214


	3. To Hogwarts We Go !

Hermione woke up to feeling the sun shining on her face in the Weasley Living room. She remembered all of last night's occurrences, and laughed with her eyes still closed.

"I think she's waking up Georgie" Fred whispered.

"Huh!" Hermione shot out of the bed looking as pale as that ferret.

"Calm down! Calm down! You certainly don't want mum coming down here now do you?" George scowled.

"No," she mumbled.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have to fix the bed back into the couch."

"Oh all right, is anyone else up?" she asked tiresome.

"Yeah, Luna's out in the Garden and Charlie is playing wizard's chess with Harry in his room. Don't know why though, Charlie always beats him" Fred drawled on always and Hermione laughed. _Man, she's so beautiful; and her laugh is just adorable. I must make her do it more often._ He thought to himself.

"Are you already packed love? We're do there at 11:30 sharp."

"No, not yet, Ginny and I are packing our things together."

"What? How?" George frowned.

"My purse silly, It's enchanted of course," Hermione smiled softly.

"Oh. Well, best you get ready, mum's got breakfast already out and it's 9:45."

* * *

Hermione sighed, and went to get ready. Ginny and herself packed all their belongings into her purse, making sure they don't leave anything important behind.

"You know we are only staying there for one night right, Gin?" Hermione chuckled.

"A girl can never pack to many things, 'Mione." She said seriously.

"Alright, well let's get breakfast, your Mum said that once we're done packing, to get some breakfast and then we have to leave."

Breakfast was rather loud, due to leaving Charlie behind, and what the party was about, and why they were having a party in the first place. A party during the summer at Hogwarts has never ever happened in history!

After they all ate, Ms. Weasley was rushing everyone to the Fireplace. They were going to 'floo' in to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Remember, Say it clearly dears!" called.

Then, there was a bunch of "love you's!" and "Bye Charlie's!" But, in a matter of seconds everyone one was there in the great hall. Only a few people have arrived to the Great hall, as they were a few minutes early. But, eventually, everyone who accepted to come, came.

Everyone sat on the floor, for there were no chairs to sit on. "This is really strange…" Luna exclaimed, and coming from Looney Lovegood, that's a lot.

"Hello all, Wonderful summer yes? Well, I know you all are wondering why I have invited you to the very first summer party at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Everyone nodded there heads as if, for him to go on.

"Well, these doors will be locked for the rest of the night, no one will be leaving. We will have snacks at the tables in the back, (There was no tables back there filled with snacks) and a bunch of games to play."

"But Professor," Hermione said disappointedly, "What is the meaning of this 'party'?"

"Good question my dear, this party is being held for something I've wanted to do ever since I became Head-Master. House Unity"

And, then there was a loud huge gasp from all of the students, and the twins were yelling, "Rubbish! This is nonsense!" While, Malfoy and the rest of the snakes were scowling.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

*Please Review

Chapter 3, Sorry for the shortness & Lateness of posting :(

& For just leaving it where it was, I didn't really want to go on,

Because i already know how i'm starting Ch.4

But, i certainly hope you liked it !

& You can tell me if you did by reviewing ! (:

Ideas or anything else, Private Message me.

Thanks,

Dani Malfoy214


End file.
